Doctor Don
by Blackbandanawearer
Summary: [Pairing:OT4] What happens after a battle is over? Does it hurt seeing all of your family sick? What if you carry something else deep inside you that also aches horribly but you're too stubborn to release it until it consumes you?


"We're off to patrol, sensei" Leonardo said, getting up from the circle all four of them formed around Master Splinter's futon and bowing to him.

Michelangelo and Raphael got up as well wishing him a good rest and both headed out with Leo to start patrolling. Donatello on the other hand had to stay with sensei to monitor his condition since his breathing became unstable way too easily for his liking.

"Alright sensei I want you to lie down so the medicine can course through your veins faster" Donatello said adjusting the IV line to Master Splinter's good vein.

Along with the intubation mask Don had bought which was attached to an improvised oxygen tank Donnie had fixed and filled, he also found some sedative shots and just gave one to Master Splinter to help him sleep off the pain.

It was times like these that he wished he owned proper medical equipment but they were too expensive to get.

Letting a long sigh Donatello put his palm on his father's forehead and whispered "Rest father, rest and you'll be fine".

Together the trio scurried the roofs of New York, looking like nothing more than dark shadows that the moon's beams could not clear. They moved as a unit, their moves graceful and silent.

For over two hours they took great care into cleaning the streets from the smallest amateur criminal to Purple Dragons. Each fight was precisely calculated and neither Raph nor Mikey denied orders despite their displeasure. Tonight what mattered was utter and complete silence while they fought that no one should have to break it.

As they ran towards the East side, Leo spotted two clear black clothed men on the roof opposite from them. He stopped and hid behind a large a/c unit dragging his brothers with him.

"What is it Leo?" Mikey said "are your Leo senses tingling again?"

Raph smacked him in the head for the bad reference and he rose instead. "What did you see Leo? Purple Dragons, Bishop, the _Foot?_ "

"It must be the Foot. I've seen countless of them patrolling lately" Leo whispered as he scratched his chin.

"I want to know what are they up to, but the only way to do so is to follow or capture one of them"…

"So why the fuck don't we do it?" Raph interrupted keeping an open eye to the shadows that at traced Leo's attention so they won't sneak away.

"Because it's too risky to get ourselves caught. Since Karai took over the business, the ninjas have become more skilled, more experienced, _more precise_. To cause a disturbance by not letting one of them report back or penetrate their headquarters and unfold their plans needs a plan of our own."

"So what do we are going to do about them?" Mikey pointed with his thumb behind him meaning the two Foot soldiers.

"Don't engage them unless they do. We'll leave with caution and care. I really don't want us to get caught so continue being silent like before".

Leo peeked out from behind the unit and saw the Foots' backs turned towards them; it was the perfect chance to sneak away. Motioning the others to follow him, Leo practically crawled to the edge of the roof making sure the a/c unit's size covered him. He dove to the fire escape under it, followed by Mikey and then Raph.

As Mikey turned around and leaned to the metal railing to inspect the alley, two flashing twin shuriken, were coming towards him from behind the building they were now facing, barely missing his cheek and index finger. He jumped back just in time for the shuriken to bounce on the metal rod and penetrate the wall across and downwards from them.

They all took out their weapons and prepared to defend themselves if any more came. Together they jumped in the alley, Raph now taking the head of their line.

Carefully he attached himself on the building's wall and started to move in a steady pace. Before reaching the building's corner Raphael realized that they will be in an open field and that would be very careless of him to expose them all like that. Instead what he did was fasten his Sais on the wall and give the two others a boost up to the roof.

Mikey went up first followed by Leo and both of them helped Raph up while he unplugged his Sais from the wall and jam them back to his belt. Leo and Raph hid behind a storage unit but Mikey crouched to another a/c unit near the edge so he could report to Leo.

He looked down to the alley, his shining blue eyes helping him to survey the dark narrow alley. They were five; two hidden in the corners and three against the wall in front of him. The guy who apparently was in charge took out another shuriken and flicked it over Michelangelo and into the previous alley.

Mikey looked behind him, caught Leo's attention and held up five fingers up so Leo and Raph would know how many were there.

They, once obtaining the information, came closer to their brother and Raph signaled that he would jump in the alley in three seconds flat and beat the crap out of them. Leo didn't even bother to argue with him because he'd know that it was a lost cause.

Leo put two fingers up and pointed them forward. They all jumped together and pounced on the Foot, not leaving room for any of them to breathe.

It should have been quick, it should have been easy, but it turned out these weren't the average patrol, but the foot tech. They slashed and pounded with no mercy, each bot with its own weapon rotating above its head however the turtles would never leave scarred and without a battle. Each of the turtles managed to slice their invisibility cloak so they wouldn't get a chance to activate it. For every strike Leonardo gave nine back, swiftly starting to gain the upper hand. Raphael on the other hand turned his act in defense because the robots' thick armor wasn't easily penetrated. He landed a few good strikes but the robot was too fast for him.

Michelangelo was blocking his robot's strikes as well, his powerful arm muscles against the heavy metal arms of the tech ninja. His weapon was long gone, the wood of his nunchakus broken and the chain scattered around them. With a powerful pull, Mikey grabbed the ninja's uniform with his right arm and tossed him at Raphael's ninja.

Leo raised his katana and stabbed them both, effectively shutting them down. The last foot tech, which Leo had been fighting, was still online and snuck on them, its intentions clear.

Raphael though noticed him just in time to block his strike with one sai and elbow him with the other right in the neck, disabling him forever. Raphael hadn't forgotten about the two other foot ninja, whom he knew that they were real people and not metallic skeletons. Stalking closer to them Raph grabbed the smallest of the two who was the most likely to squeak while Mikey and Leo cornered the other.

Raph brought the ninja's nose close to his, his eyes squinting at the foot mask and he took it off, revealing a boy around sixteen years old, with a terrified expression plastered right onto his face.

"Alright fuck face, what the hell are you doing here?" Raph asked as he shook him. The dude just fainted on the spot and Raph gently dropped him down with a quiet annoyed sigh.

As he dropped him on the pavement a dark orange foot symbol bounced off him and hit the ground.

It's LED was blinking rapidly as if it were an alarm so Raph picked it up and tried to smash it in his palm. He was partly successful, since the chip inside was shatterproof, however he knew that this device that was now shattered to pieces will bring more trouble to him and his brothers.

"Yo fearless, I broke this thing" he said showing to Leo the chip by holding it from a red wire. "We should bail before they notice".

"Uhh Raph I don't think we _can_ bail, look" Mikey pointed to the roofs above them that were now flooding with foot soldiers of every kind and shape.

All of them seemed to be waiting for something and surely a few moments afterwards it started to downpour hard enough for the visibility to decrease.

And then everything became a blur.

The sounds of steel, wood and chains slashed through the air as the battle grew more and more by the minute. The turtles held their ground however whenever they seemed to be gaining an upper hand the Foot somehow counterattacked back leaving each turtle straining when fighting.

All of a sudden, as Michelangelo and Raphael cleaned the last of the soldiers, a new form appeared on the street, clad in shining armor, the moon outlining it perfectly. After it multiple new soldiers bounced and formed a line, as if they were sheep.

Leo's hands clenched around his sword hilts but he didn't move. Raph stood by his left side holding him by his shoulder while Mikey positioned himself half a front step on his right, ready to attack her and beat her mercilessly

The figure drew closer and Karai lifted her helmet off her to look at them despite the heavy rain that was now damping her silk-black hair. "You are very good at the art of hiding, sewer filth. I was almost beginning to think I'd never find you, especially you _Leonardo_. I am going to make you beg under my katana for what you have done." Karai spat at them.

Raph growled, Mikey shifted but Leonardo didn't move a muscle. He motioned his brothers to stand down as he drew a sword and pointed it at the woman.

"Raph, she's going to bring more Foot to make this fight uneven. Cover me" he whispered his voice oozing completely with trust.

"NO MORE RUNNING THEN KARAI, I won't promise that we'll settle this tonight but I will show you that I'm not fighting you, I'm fighting to stop you from what you're about to do, and if killing you does it, I won't hesitate."

It was him and her now, she whistled, an abrupt loud noise filled the atmosphere but got lost in the wind. And then hell broke loose.

The massive black wave of Foot of all varieties started pouring out from all directions, all towards Raph and Mikey.

Mikey raced towards a ninja with the tonfas surprising him, grabbing his upper arms and after spreading them he hit him in the face with his own weapons and took them. Adjusting them to his elbows he hit the guy's head as hard as he could, knock him unconscious.

Now that he was armed he joined his red wearing brother to handle the foot ninjas of all sorts coming their way. Raph was blocking his identical weapon and he trapped the spikes of the foreign sai with his own, lifted the soldier up and threw him to the crowding ninjas.

Michelangelo felt as if he couldn't breathe; they were coming from all sides, making him feel claustrophobic and although, he fought to clean some space, so he could breathe he wasn't fast enough and a foot stuck a lucky shot slicing his leg down to bone. He let an abnormally loud yell pierce the air and hopping on one foot he unleashed his animalistic fury and killed.

He killed as many as he could, sweat and blood was dripping from his forehead to the tonfas he was holding for dear life. He found a small switch which made two twin blades appear and he was able to slash through this giant flesh wall; his brother joining a second later. Together blade with blades, wood with hilts showed to the foot army that nothing could stop them. Raph suddenly jumped in front of Mikey to protect him from an astray Bo staff that was coming his way but he wasn't fast enough to block it and the tip landed on his jaw, cracking it.

Raphael didn't seem to care and continued what he was doing until no more foot desired to fight them and they sprinted away disappearing from sight.

"Mkiy, you okay?" he asked checking his brother's ankle which was caked in blood and some of the skin was dangling from a thread as it was peeled from that katana.

"Yeah, it stings a little but I'll be fine. Woah" his body shivered as his foot wobbled when it touched the ground, he would have fallen if it weren't for Raph. "You bter stoiy put goofbll." Raph's jawline was turning purple and it hurt when he opened it so he decided to not speak for a bit.

He grabbed the staff that had caused him to crack his jaw and gave it to Mikey to support himself. Passing Mikey's free arm around his shoulder he lead him to an alley so he wouldn't be exposed. "I'm -nan brin- Leo sta-ay here"

"Alright, God I wish Donnie was here, a-a-ouch"

Raph didn't want to leave him but he had to find Fearless; he and Karai were dancing for way to long; they had to go home, now. He saw them at the end of the street practically piercing each other with their eyes. The hatred that flamed them both was showing pretty well.

Suddenly as Leo's eye caught Raph, Karai shot something tiny towards him, getting him on the shoulder of his left arm. Karai spotted the other two and since she had been left with no more soldiers, she decided to bail.

Between a thunder and lightning strike she was gone and Raph ran to Leo's side helping him up and guiding him towards Mikey. When Leo saw their little brother passed out, he forgot everything else and took full responsibility to carry him home. He lifted Mikey bridal style and with Raph's assistance they lowered Mikey through the sewer man hole and down to safety. Then he settled him on his carapace so he wouldn't slow them down.

Sooner than they'd like, more soldiers appeared in their way and they left them no choice but to retreat. Skidding to a halt, Leo backed up and ran to the opposite direction, with Raph by his side and the foot hot on their tails.

They raced through tunnels and the turtles managed to put some distance between them and the soldiers. Once they arrived at the end of the tunnel Leo gave Mikey to Raph and opened a secret door Don had installed a while ago. Pressing the right brick it opened and the two of brothers entered while Leonardo was keeping an ear out for the foot. Finally he heard some splashing and picking up a rock he threw it out of the pipe, watched it bounce three times and then sinking, entered the door himself and closed it just in time behind him, the wall attaching back to its place perfectly, to hear them running past them.

Relief coursed through his veins and with releasing a breath he joined the others. This tunnel was completely Donatello-made; the walls were made from aluminum pieces and they were welded together perfectly and painted in detail to look like bricks. It led into a tube which headed straight to the lair. Mikey's eyes started to flutter and he moaned weakly as he settled his cheek better on Raph's shoulder.

"Hag on little bud-dy, we'r get you Donnie so he cn patch you up" Raph said while tugging Mikey's wrists lower down his neck so he wouldn't fall. Eventually they reached a secondary entrance and entered their home.

Donatello rushed to them as quickly as he could and guided Raphael in the infirmary while Leo took initiative to tell their adventure to Master Splinter.

While inside, Don examined Mikey's ankle which thankfully was still attached to the rest of his leg. The only thing Don worried about is if some muscle tendons were cut because then he'll have to suture them together.

"Alright Mike, I'm going to add some local anesthetic and sew some things, are you okay with that?"

Mikey nodded.

Raph was planning to leave Don to work because he knew how 'he wants his space while working' but:

"Raphael you aren't going anywhere, I can hear your chin clicking from a mile away, go sit on the other cot, NOW"

Raph raised his arms in surrender and did as told. He couldn't fight with Don now, and besides his jaw was killing him with pain. Damn that stupid Bo staff.

He saw Don cutting Mikey's skin and quickly averted his eyes away. He really didn't want to see that. A few moments later, he heard a low whistle and looked at his brother.

'I'll take him to his room, don't move' he mouthed as he took Mikey by the arm and helped him hop out of the infirmary. Not even a second later he appeared again and locked the door behind him.

"Now let me see what's wrong" he gently lifted Raph's chin from the side and observed the hit. It was dark purple now, swollen and Donnie was certain there was a tiny hole right where he was feeling. His tender brown eyes examined the jaw while Raph observed him silently as he waited for Don to determine what was wrong.

"You're not escaping surgery either Raphie, some of your bone fragments might have flounced around your jaw area. I'm going to use the bone paste I got for your broken arm last time and it'll be dandy, okay?"

Raph nodded but his jaw hurt again so he stopped. He knew he couldn't get away with local anesthetic like Mike. He had to go with the IV line just like the time he broke his arm and Donnie knocked him out so he wouldn't move.

He still couldn't believe he considered drugging him, but there was an upside; he had the best sleep in his life. It wouldn't hurt if he did it again .He heard Donnie saying something about counting backwards from ten so he obligated.

10...9...8...

He was asleep and ready to be operated on. Don hurried and got his med supplies near Raph's cot and proceeded to his surgery. After a long agonising half hour Raph's jaw was pasted back in place, the loose teeth were taken out and glued back again and the bruise was fading.

Don breathed a sigh of relief and dragged a smaller cot next to his brother's and collapsed on it like he couldn't take any more pressure. But then he realised he would have to check on Leonardo in the morning, thoroughly he thought determinedly.

The next day Don got up earlier than usual so he could make breakfast. No one else was in position to cook anything right now anyway. He fried some eggs and bacon while he left the toaster to handle the 4 pieces of toasted bread. After everything was done he separated them into plates. One was for Master Splinter, one for Mikey, one for himself and one for Leo. Raph would eat through the IV line since his jaw is supposed to be steady and fixed to its position for a while. Don sat to the table and ate his small breakfast while setting his mind to think.

The first plate was going to Master Splinter since he's on strict bed rest although he was getting better, Mike's plate as well. Leo will be arriving shortly to the kitchen as he developed a schedule and eat his. Don wasn't worrying about Raph; the line would keep him supplied with any needed nutrition for days.

Taking a disk with sensei's food, he headed to Master Splinter's room. He knocked lightly on the shoji and received permission to enter. Inside Master Splinter had a coffee table which he used to put his tea kettle and cups on, but now Don removed it so he could put the disk.

"Thank you my son, I have heard what happened last night. How are you feeling with the situation? "

Donnie didn't have the courage to speak. Master Splinter always figured it out when he was distressed since he was the most competent in meditation and the most thin-skinned in the penetration of the mind because of his ability to exercise it more. That is why Mater Splinter knew his secret.

"Why don't you serve Michelangelo as well and then we'll have a talk together about yourself. Remember Donatello, they love you back, you just cannot see it yet".

"I'm not sure about that father, not anymore" Don said his voice showing his despair as he exited the shoji and entered the kitchen again to grab Mikey's plate. Inside he found Leo lazily cutting and eating his eggs with grated cheese.

"Hi Leo"

"Hey Don, you're up late I see"

"No I woke up about an hour ago, so I could make breakfast. I was just about to take it upstairs to Mikey because I don't want him to move."

"Can I come with you? I want to see him too"

"Sure Leo, but later I want to check you a bit too okay?"

"Fine" Leo smiled at him but there was something forced to it. Don couldn't identify it now but he will think on it later.

Together they took the stairs and went to Mikey's room. Leo was the one who knocked on his door. "Mikey, breakfast" they heard a groan and then a low growl which meant Mikey woke up and he must've smelled the food.

They entered their brother's room and Leo closed the door behind him. Mikey sat up when he saw the food but Donnie got to him before he decided to rebel his orders and get up from the bed. His leg was sporting a nice leg brace Don made in record time with some cotton rope. Some of Mikey's sea green colour came back since he overcame his shock.

Don sat beside him and presented him, his food while Leo supported himself on Mikey's lower left mattress and rubbed his calf softly.

"How are you feeling, Mikey? Does it still hurt?"

"Well~ I feel a slight pull on the calf doc, but other than that I'm fine." Don could tell that he was honest.

"That's great Mike, it means that your system is fixing the muscle damage. You should be fine in a week or so. Until then no running around, got it?"

"Okay Donnie now can I please eat something? » Don nodded affirmatively and let him eat after a small hug.

While Mikey was eating, Don told Leo to come in 30 minutes in his lab.

"Sure Don, I'm going to practice a bit okay?" Leo turned and stormed out of Mikey's room in a fashionably manner and headed to the dojo.

Don headed to Master Splinter's room and closed the door.

When he arrived he began warming up, and next slowly as to not increase his heartbeat began to practice his katas.

Thirty minutes later, he was knocking Don's lab door.

"Come in. Okay Leo, would you please sit down on the cot so we can begin."

In the next twenty minutes Leo went through a full physical, Don checking for infections, diseases, hidden wounds and or scrapes in his organs, anything. As the test results were printed, Donnie noticed a slight anomaly in the cerebral cortex on the left side. He decided that he should tell Leo. They all knew what lies could do to their family. Or did he had to be reminded of the time that Leo let all his insecurities fester and boil inside of him, destroying him within and making him into something he wasn't. Like Karai and her thirst for honor and repayment.

"So Leo, I got some news…."

About a week later Leo entered the dojo first but suddenly his breathing became ragged as if he ran a mile. His skin felt like it was on fire, his stomach throbbed and he had the sudden urge to vomit. Don, had installed a small bath in the dojo, where Leo rushed now and closed the door behind him.

He emptied the components of his stomach three times in the span of ten minutes.

He felt light headed, his head feeling like all the blood that his heart pumped to it was in flames and he had to sit down to calm himself.

Slowly he separated his mind from reality and on to the astral plane. There his astral reflection source noticed a slight mist that clouded the area.

It was greyish and it had a weird compactness to it, like it was carrying something vial and menacing. Like acid gas for example. Leo backed away from it and moved to a different lobe of his brain using his own energy to transport himself.

He ended up at the dream cortex where his fantasies and the dreams from when he passed the REM circle were held. Inside it was peaceful and quiet so Leo sat cross-legged and closed his eyes.

Time in that state flew slower than a snail on a raining day. Leo didn't have any idea of how long he was there, however he suddenly felt uneasy, like someone was watching him. With his eyes still closed he unsheathed his swords and waited to hear his foe.

A low growl emerged from his left and a shadow of a long black tail with small red touches caressed his side, making him shiver. His stomach began throb again and his chest felt like it was on flames. Leo tripped over himself and fell on his plastron wincing in pain. Other than a low moan though, nothing else was heard. Leo got up and looked at the beast in the eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked the pitch black carnivore snake.

It hissed its answer "I, Leonardo am your death".

Donatello sensed his distress and he found him meditating. Carefully so he wouldn't sense him, he sat close to him and felt his forehead. It was slightly sweaty and burning like a steaming hot pot. Don's gentle eyes dilated to the possibility of the virus spreading which meant the meds didn't do anything.

Don nudged him to wake but Leonardo didn't respond. He shook him harder but no avail. Releasing a deep sigh, Don laid Leo down and touched his forehead gingerly, trying to connect his spirit with his brother's, like Master Splinter showed them, but something shoved him back into his body harshly.

Leo was in danger and he couldn't even get to the problem. Right then the dojo door opened once more to reveal a muscle bulging figure.

"Hey Raph?" Mikey asked from the cot who was previously Donatello's. Mikey could smell his brother on the pillow and he felt comforted by it.

"Yeah?" Raph turned his head slowly so he wouldn't disturb his bandage and looked at his blue-eyed brother. His jaw healed up nicely since he didn't move much and let it stick the right way. But it still kinda hurt so no big words for a while.

"What happened when I blacked out?"

"Well" Raph said "I went after Leo and I found him fighting with _Karai"_

"Don't growl that loud Raph, Master Splinter will think that I brought a dog in the lair again" Mikey said giggling a bit and got up from his cot and limping sat on his brother's. "Now continue"

"Apparently he sensed me and Karai had the opportunity to shoot him. Oh God. Karai SHOT HIM. In all of this haste I forgot about it, shit." He jumped up from the bed and rushed to the exit.

"Raph, I kinda need help dude, if Don sees me walking he'll kick my poor sorry ass into the next dimension" Mikey said flashing a small smile. Raph went back and slanged Mikey's arms around his neck and passed his forearms under Mikey's calves. "Alright bonehead hang tight, I'll be your ride. Don't get used to it". He squeezed them once so that Mikey got the message.

Mikey laughed a bit and did as told. His and Raph's smile died down when they saw Donnie kneeled next to Leo. "What's wrong, brainiac?"

"I can't reach him." Donnie looked wrecked and very frightened.

"Can't reach what Donnie? Is something wrong with Leo?"

"Karai poisoned him and it's taking over his mind fast"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL US" Raph said but Mikey pushed him aside.

"So what will we do?"

"We have to somehow enter his mind and slay the thing but when I tried-"

"It kicked you out" Mikey nodded in understanding and carefully slipped off Raph's back, to sit across from Donnie while crossing his legs and started to think.

"Maybe if we all go in together, our energies might push it back and be able to enter."

"Good thinking Mike, however we'll need someone to keep the entrance open. Nobody wants to be permanently stuck to Leo's mind."

"Damn straight, so how are we going to do this?"

"Remember way back when, we were with the Ninja Tribunal, and we sat in a meditation circle? Maybe the circle is what can make our spirit's energy more powerful. But we're still facing the fact that one of us has to stay behind and keep everything open. And before you say anything, no Raph we need you on the field you can't hold the barrier by yourself. Plus—Leo's mind is much more trained than ours so it's going to be hard."

"Hey you know what maybe I can hold the barrier open and you, Mike and sensei can fight it."

"Should I call sensei dude?"

"Nah Mikey I got it"

Raph got up and exited the dojo in search of their father. Mikey caressed Leo's warm forehead while studying Don's posture.

"You okay Donnie?"

"I'm fine"

Mikey raised an eye ridge towards him, leaned to him and said "that is the biggest bullshit I've ever heard."

Don jumped at that and then turned his head away looking at the floor and not Mikey's gaze. "I said I'm fine" was the only thing it came out of his mouth. Mikey narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration as he thought. By the time Raph came back with sensei, he was more confused than he was a few moments ago.

Both turtles looked at their father who sat behind Leo's headrest and sighed. "Raphael has informed me, about your brother. We have wasted enough time as it is haven't we Donatello?"

Don nodded affirmatively. "Therefore my sons, we have to act fast. Let's begin."

"Calm your minds, and focus on your brother's energy signal. Focus…"

"Eeyaaa" Leo dodged the snake's attack and delivered a swift kick to its side. It was thrown back and bounced two times on the floor. Leo breathed in large inhalations as he was starting to tire. But this snake grew stronger and stronger with each strike Leo gave it. If only Leo had his trusty swords then the job would be over, but the snake had his subconscious in freeze mode and he wasn't sure how he could unblock it.

He hadn't even the time to make a proper thought.

The snake rose again and Leo opted to retreat until he could find a solution. Focusing hard he tried to flee somewhere else; however something threw his focus off. It was the appearance of three- no four new energy sources.

Leo's heart felt relieved, it was his family.

He met them halfway, greeting Master Splinter, Raph and Mikey?

"Where's Donnie?"

"He's keeping the gates of your mind open, my son. But we have come here to help. Your swords, Leonardo" Leo took his blades from Splinter, smiling at the familiarity of the hilts in his hands. "Let's extinguish this disease once and for all" he said as they all dashed towards the snake.

Surprised but not hesitating the snake attacked the small group, its teeth scrapping their shells as it tried to snatch them. All together kept attacking it at once, cornering it and weakening it. Finally Leo leaped as it was bowed and sliced off its neck.

Raph shoved his Sais to the slippery upper body of the snake and lifted it. With the help of Mikey they carried it towards the exit, where Don was, and expelled it from Leo's body. Mikey sat next to Don who was in a deep meditational trance -his face scrunched in concentration- to help him close the gate while Raph helped Master Splinter walk back.

"No offence fearless, but I think we're going to leave now. You should feel better now"

"Thanks to you guys. What do you say we take this back in the real world? My head hurts."

As they all walked out Leo leaned towards Don and stroked his neck with his knuckles.

"If you opened your eyes, Don, the horrors you'd see"

"Good morning sleepy head, had a nice nap?"

"To be honest Mikey, no" Leo said as he gave him a small smile and caressed his face while trying to grasp on his shoulder to lever himself up since he was a little weak.

"Come on then, let's get you something to eat." Mikey helped him up and dragged him to the kitchen. Leo sat obediently in his seat as the rest came and sat to their usual seats as well.

"What do you guys say we let the very, very, very late lunch" Mikey glared playfully at Leo and he shrugged "calm us all down, huh?"

Mikey reheated the soup and also made some fries with oregano and a tomato-garlic sauce. It wasn't much, but it was enough. They all ate in silence as each of them were deep in thought.

"What now?" Mikey asked as they all placed their dishes in the sink and sat back down to the table.

"I suggest a good movie marathon" Leo said while stretching and getting up.

"I'm afraid I'm going to sit this one out. I have to do something okay?" Don said getting up and pointed at his lab.

"Aww come on"

"Sorry Mikey it's really important, just trust me. Have fun" Don didn't even end his sentence as his door slammed shut leaving them all in a confused state.

All of them felt down after that. Don always locked himself somewhere when he was avoiding them and he did so again.

"Aww man and I wanted to grope him so bad tonight" Mikey sighed loudly as he sat with Leo and Raph on the couch.

"Blunt as always Mikey" Leo said putting his arm around Raph's shoulder and looked at his younger brother who shrugged.

"I'm addicted to that mouth Leo, I can't help myself. The sounds that get out of that hole make me so hard that-"

"Wipe your drool pretty boy, because he's mine"

"Didn't we say we're going to share, Raph?"

"We did, but Donnie-boy better not bend around me too much or I'll take it as an invite. Man that ass is irresistible"

Mikey looked at Leonardo's composure when Don's ass was mentioned and he found his reaction priceless. He saw a fleeting opportunity of sex teasing and he took it.

"So Leo what are your dirtiest fantasies about our Donnie?"

"You really don't want to know Mike"

"Do you –for example- imagine him riding you like this" Mikey hopped on Leo's lap, and placed himself in such a position that their lower plastrons grazed each other. Straddling him he leaned close and began his ministrations. First petting Leo's hip and he was going from there.

"Like maybe moaning your name, like 'ahh Leo~oh mm' " His hand moved to Leo's ribs and began to circle there.

"Mikey stop" Leo was now flushed and in deep red as Mikey continued to hump him and caress him.

"No Mikey continue I'll take a lot of pleasure to see what's on Fearless' imagination about our genius." Raph began to stroke Leo's bulge to stimulate him more while holding himself back. He wanted Leo to come and play first and then he'd take care of his little problem.

"Could you imagine those lips around you thick dick, 'oh yeah suck me baby, suck me clean, Mmmm'". Along with fondling Mikey couldn't help but add some noises to the mix, making Leo all the more flustered.

"Michelangelo, Raphael stop it no-w, that's a-an or-order"

"What's the matter Leo; getting turned on by the olive skinned devil we call a brother? What do you think about him, what _really_ makes your dick twitch when you think about him, huh?"

Leo's hard-on made a slow appearance right then and Leo let a satisfied sigh as Raph took it and began to stroke it while Mikey worked on his neck and shoulders kissing those tense muscles in a great need.

"I want to tie him to my bed, I want to kiss every inch of him, I WA-Ant to worship his body, mmm—I want to fuck hi-s virgin hole over and over"

Leo came on Raph's hand with a small cry as Mikey shut him up with his mouth.

Little did they know that someone was listening to them and he had been since the beginning.

Don slammed the door behind him and ran towards the nearest flat surface he could find, the medical cot.

He smashed his head on the pillow and began to cry.

His immoral feelings overcame his brain once more and his heart ached badly. He loved his brothers so much but the pain of rejection will be too grand if he told them.

But it hurt to hold it in and living to this imaginary world that everything is false. His brothers were accepting him, showing their love in a way that was both physical and mental and him returning it.

He loved every aspect of them, their strength and their skills, which are all unique but most of all their body physic. They were perfect while he was just a dead weight, a wannabe warrior, a nothing. He didn't deserve them or their love.

He wasn't going to think about it anymore. Let them get together if they wanted, he saw how they acted with each other, he would support it but he would not dare to ask them to be in their mating pack. He's not good enough for them.

Wiping his tears away, he opened the lair door and walked out of the lab. He was going to the kitchen to make some coffee when he heard his name. He turned towards the living room when he saw his brothers and so he hid behind a support beam.

"Could you imagine those lips around you thick dick, 'oh yeah suck me baby, suck me clean'"

"What's the matter Leo; getting turned on by the olive skinned devil we call a brother? What do you think about him, what _really_ makes your dick twitch when you think about him, huh?"

Don watched as Leo's penis made an appearance hard and dripping as he always imagined it. No he wasn't going to think like that anymore.

He strained to listen as his imagination was spinning in circles creating deliciously inappropriate images and he tried to hide them away. But one thought couldn't help but pop up and make him realize:

They were using him, the thought of him and his body to arouse Leo. And it seemed to be working. Mikey was facing him with the shell but he could see Raph was close to a boner as well.

His golden eyes were shining in his mention and his arm muscles tightened harshly. Probably so he wouldn't succumb to Leo's quivering form and mess around with him a bit more.

Without warning Leo yelled his name as he reached his peak and Don Felt a lengthy shiver go down his back and freeze his tail. Mikey silenced him right away but Don had heard it. One cry, one moan that was his name. He was the reason of that.

He took a small step forward trying to see them better, but luck wasn't at his side and Raph spotted him.

His eyes widened and tried to bail but Raph was faster. He caught him by the edge of his shell and dragged him on the couch. Mikey jumped up and down excitedly and pinched his butt making him squeal.

"I've been waiting to do that all day." He said smiling as Leo and Raph trap him between them.

"L-let me go" he squirmed as his captors held him tighter.

"No Don we are going to talk. Did you see us?"

Don didn't answer and just frowned deeply. Mikey took his cheeks and pinched them.

"Don't be grumpy-grandpa Donnie-boy or I'll pinch something else next time"

"I-I don't know what y-you are talking about-t leave me alone."

"Did ya see us genius yes or no?" Raph slowly growled trying to make Donnie react and he turned his attention completely on the hot head.

Donnie nodded affirmatively and looked at them all in shame. "I don't want to be part of this" he lied as his cheeks took a weird pink color and his eyes began to squint close.

"This?" Leo asked squinting closer to Don and Raph doing the same.

"You know the mating; I don't want to be part of that"

"Why not?" Mikey said completely serious, catching Don unguarded, and looking at him intensely. Bright blue met dark brown and Don just broke into sobs.

"I'm not worthy of your love, bros. I don't deserve you, I shouldn't be loved by you, not the worthless scum that I am" tears rolled down his cheeks but he didn't dare to look up.

Both Leo and Raph passed their arms around Don's shoulders squeezing tight while Mikey settled in Don's lap hugging the barely scarred plastron nuzzling to it.

"Don't you dare say that ever again Donnie-boy, because I'll fucking get mad and beat your ass up." Raph said as he pulled him towards him and kissed him hungrily. Don groaned in the rough kiss as Leo joined in and stole his second real kiss which was softer and gentler. Mikey was next and his sloppy but perfect kiss finished that beautiful scene. Don's brain was dead but he didn't care. "Mmmm delicious" he said completely dazed.

"What do you guys say that we take this to the bedroom?"

"Good suggestion Raph, Mike if you please"

Mikey got up and Leo helped up their new member of the mating pack and steered him to his bedroom in a slower pace than their brothers.

"Last one there is a rotten shell"

"Like hell you're going to beat me goofball"

There was a moment of silence between Leo and Don as Raph and Mikey entered Leo's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"You okay, Don?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry when I said that, my frustration was kinda over my limit"

"No worries, we are together in everything, right?"

"Right" Donnie's eyes had a look of adoration and Leo's stomach tightened as he smiled. Taking Donnie's hand in his and squeezing tight he opened the door to their awaiting brothers. Don was settled in the middle of the pile, Leo on top and his other brothers taking their favourite side and began to work.

"Now Donnie-boy prepare for a night you will never forget."

The end


End file.
